


Insecurities

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Self Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is feeling insecure about his body, but Dan provides some encouraging words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

Arin stood in his bedroom, wearing only his underwear, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at his body. The small amount of pudge peering over the top of his boxers. He sucked in his stomach, trying to make it flat, and puffed out his chest. He held it for a moment before letting out the breath he was holding in a sigh. 

He looked down at his thighs in the mirror. They touched each other even though he was standing with his feet a fair bit apart. He reached down and mushed and moved the skin, trying to make them appear thinner, more toned. 

He was a big dude. He knew that. He had tried time and time again to change that, trying several different kinds of diets and workout regimens. Tried to lose his body fat and tone his muscles. He had made good progress toward his goal, but it still seemed so far away. 

He held up his arm and flexed. He squeezed at his bicep. Lots of big, strong muscles under his skin, but all he could see was the layer of fat that surrounded them. 

Arin let out a soft, slightly disgusted sigh just as Dan was walking into the bedroom. 

“Hey, Arin,” Dan called cheerfully as he strode into the room.

“Hey, dude,” Arin said back, not sounding nearly as enthused as Dan had. Dan could immediately tell that there was something was up with Arin. 

“What’s wrong, Big Cat?”

“Nothing,” Arin said, finally looking away from the mirror.

“Come on, dude. I know you. I can tell when something’s bothering you. You can tell me,” Dan said with a reassuring smile. Arin thought for a moment, trying to put words together to express how he was feeling. He didn’t quite know how. 

“I-I… it’s just…. Look. Look at me,” he said after a moment, turning to face Dan and gesturing at his body. 

“I am looking at you,” Dan said smartly.

“I just…” Arin made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat. “I’m gross and fat.” Arin pinched a bit of the skin on his stomach between his fingers. 

“Arin.” Dan suddenly realized that Arin was being very serious. “Arin, come here,” Dan said, sitting at the end of the bed and patting the spot next to him. As Arin approached, he opened his arms to pull him into an embrace. 

“Arin, I love you, and your body so much. I think you’re absolutely beautiful. You’re so sexy and you’re super strong. Hell! You could probably bench press me and maybe even Suzy if you wanted to. But you’ve got padding,” he placed one of his hands on Arin’s chest, “so it’s all comfy and soft when we snuggle. I mean, if you were all just solid muscle and I was just all… me,” he gestured at his own thin frame, “it would be the hardest, boniest snuggle pile ever.

“Sure! You’ve got rolls and folds. Everyone does. Even this skinny ass.” Arin let out a small huff of laughter. “There’s nothing wrong with them. They’re a part of you and me, and that makes them beautiful.

“I know you have insecurities about your body. Everyone does, including me. But that doesn’t mean that you’re not beautiful.”

“But you always look so confident about your body. I mean, the whole Danny Sexbang costume, it’s skin tight,” Arin said, his voice very soft.

“You think I didn’t feel uncomfortable as hell, and still do, when I put on that thing? It’s just something that I kind of have to get through. I see myself in that thing and I can see all the little things that I would like to change, but if I could magically change all those things, it wouldn’t be my body anymore. It wouldn’t be me.

“You’re extra critical of yourself, so you see all those little things that you want to fix or have disappear, but sometimes those are the things that make you you and make you special.”

Arin was very quiet while Dan was talking, listening to what he had to say. He was looking down at the floor. He took a moment before he spoke, contemplating all the things that Dan had said.

“Do you really believe all those things?” Arin asked, his voice soft. 

“Yeah. I mean, sure, sometimes it’s hard to listen to myself and believe it, but I know deep down that all those words are right and the thoughts that are clouding my brain, telling me that there’s stuff wrong with how I look, are wrong.” Arin nodded in silence. 

“But even if you don’t believe all those things, please believe this. I love you so much, Arin. I love every part of you.” Dan gently pushed Arin back onto the bed and leaned over him. “I love your face, your chest, your big strong arms that could crush me,” they both let out small giggles in unison, “your soft, cute belly, your legs…” As he listed each part of Arin’s body, he tapped each part with his finger and gave it a small kiss.

Dan crawled back up the bed to Arin’s face and grabbed his face with his hands.

“I just love you, Arin.”

“I love you, too, Dan.” Dan leaned down and gave Arin a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, they both smiled and looked into each other’s eyes. A small bit of pink dusted itself across Arin’s cheeks. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.  
> You can find me at @what-with-the-egobang-and-such on tumblr :3  
> 


End file.
